


Secret Santa (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [40]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Prompt Stories, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Secret Santa day.





	Secret Santa (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

It was Secret Santa day and everyone was beyond ready to exchange gifts. It had been a boring as hell day in the office and they could use something to pull them out of the boredom that they were all feeling. Gathering around a table by Kamekona’s shrimp truck, they ordered a round of beers and got ready for what was about to come.

When the beers arrived at the table, Kono decided to go first, since it had been her idea. She showed everyone who her Secret Santa was and it was Danny. She said that, at first, she had no idea what to get him, but then it just popped into her head the perfect gift for him. Kono then placed a flat box, neatly wrapped, in front of him and waited.

Danny picked it up and examined it, shaking it, just like a kid would do. Ripping the paper off, he placed the box back on the table and opened the lid. He immediately laughed, saying that he deserved it. Inside the box was a few ties with some designs on them. When Danny pulled them off of the box, that’s when everyone understood what he meant by “he deserved it” and started laughing as well, for the designs on the ties were in fact surfboards.

After a few teasing comments, it was Danny’s turn. His Secret Santa was Lou and he told him that his gift had been a no brainer. Handing a small box to him, Danny told him that he hoped he liked it. Lou opened the box and inside saw a set of golf balls with some pins as well, all in different colors, some as garish as neon pink. Lou thanked him and showed his gift to everyone.

Being the next, Lou pulled a bag from under the table and placed it on the table. He told everyone that his Secret Santa was Chin and that now that Chin had a daughter, his gift was meant to keep him safe. Chin took the bag from Lou and looked inside, a smile spreading on his lips. Pulling it out, he showed the team a black bike helmet that had Abby and Sara’s name engraved on the bottom. Chin hugged Lou and thanked him.

It was Chin’s turn. Chin looked at Steve and said that he was his Secret Santa and that he knew exactly what to give him. Placing the bag that had been sitting on the bench next to him on the table, he slid it towards Steve and waited. Steve opened the bag and pulled a frame out, but when he saw what it was, he couldn’t help but be moved at his friend’s gesture. In the frame was John’s, Steve’s dad, old HPD badge, perfectly placed against a black velvet backdrop, with his father’s name written in calligraphy under it. Chin told him that he had had help from Autumn in getting the badge. Steve stood up and hugged his friend tight.

Steve was the last one. Taking a small box and placing it in front of Kono, he said that he had a hard time finding something to give her, but that, with the help from Autumn, he hoped she would like it. Kono opened the box and inside found a set of surfboard fins, one black and one pink. And next to it was a brass knuckle, something that reminded him of the first time they had met her. Kono laughed at the memory and thanked him.

Steve looked around at his team and his heart filled with happiness. Everyone was happy and smiling and laughing. Sure, some gifts were a bit more personal than others, but all reminded them of each other. Danny’s inability to surf and love for ties, Lou’s golfing, Chin’s bike and new family, Steve’s dad and Kono’s surfing days and their first meeting, it was all things that made them who they were and, despite their differences, made them so close.

He had to agree with Kono, this had been a good idea. Maybe next year they could do it again, making it something to bring a bit of light into the dark days that they so often had in their line of work. “Yeah, this was definitely a good idea.”, he thought.


End file.
